


I Want Them All To Know

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Plug, Anal Training, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Erotic Photography, Exhibitionist Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, M/M, NSFW, Name-Calling, Not non-con, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Slurs, Sub!Stiles Stilinski, VERY NOT SAFE, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, cam girl Stiles, exhibitionist, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: Derek visits Fem!Stiles one night and enacts the role-play they discussed a couple nights ago.Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it may come off as non-con but this was a role-play of theirs and it was all discussed before hand and it's consensual I promise~ They are both just super kinky and sort of exhibitionist

“Jesus Derek! You need to stop coming through my window like that.” Stiles grabbed at her chest when she turned around to see Derek leaning against the window frame of her room. 

“Going some where?” Derek asked lightly as he took in her short skirt with buttons down the front and a low cut, skintight tank top. 

“…Yeah and for once it has nothing to do with the Supernatural, so if you could just…” Stiles made a shooing motion, 100% sure Derek could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she lied about going out. 

“You’re lying, you know… I came by here the other week… I saw the little show you were putting on, imagine my surprise when I saw the camera pointed at your greedy little cunt that was swallowing that dildo down.” Derek’s voice was low and caused shivers to go down Stiles spine even as her cheeks heated up as he circled her like the wolf he was. 

“Did you like what you saw?” Stiles didn’t have any control of her words; she was just very interested and turned on by this point. 

“Very much, I rather see it close up in person than on a screen.” Derek hummed as he pressed their bodies close together to let Stiles feel his arousal. She let out a soft whimper at the size of the werewolf’s cock as he rubbed it against her barely clad ass. 

“I’m very interested in see what you feel like inside of me, I bet you’re so much bigger than my toys.” Stiles purred as she ground back against Derek’s groin loving the way he growled in response to her action. 

“Strip you slut.” Derek ordered, eyes flaring Alpha red. 

“Mm, yes Alpha.” Stiles purred as she easily stripped her tank top off and the buttons on her skirt popped open so she was just in her matching lacey red panties and bra set. 

“I did some research after finding you with that camera, turns out you’re quite the cock slut aren’t you?” Derek gripped her hair, forcing her to her knees where she went willingly. 

“So you’re going to let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours aren’t you slut?” Derek pulled his large, thick, dripping erection out of his jeans and chuckled as Stiles licked her lips as she stared at the engorged cock inches away from her face. 

“Yes Alpha.” She seemed to make an aborted movement; clearly she was eager and wanted Derek’s cock in her mouth right now. 

“Open up.” Derek growled as he took his cock in hand, dragging the wet head over her lips, slicking them up with his pre-cum. She groaned as she opened her mouth and gagged breathing heavily through her nose when he shoved his cock into her mouth until the tip of his cock hit against the back of her throat. 

Derek let his cock sit inside of her warm, wet mouth letting out a groan at the sight of her eyes squeezed closed, lips wrapped around his length as she tried to breath through her nose. Derek let his cock sit in her mouth until she seemed to get used to the size of him before he pulled his hips back. His cock was shiny with her salvia and he let out a wolfish grin before he slammed his cock back into her mouth, gagging her again. 

Derek set a harsh pace as he fucked her mouth, fingers tight in her growing hair to hold her in place as he used her mouth in the way he pleased. The way he knew she liked from her blog and fuck if he wasn’t throbbing and leaking into her mouth. 

Derek pulled his cock out of her mouth one last time, chuckling when her mouth chased after it for a moment before she snapped back to herself. His cock was throbbing and hard as steel in his hand, he smirked at the sight of her glazed over eyes and swelling up lips that was shiny with her saliva and his pre-cum. 

“Turn to face the wall and spread those slutty legs of yours.” Derek ordered as he slapped his cock against her cheek making her groan lowly. 

“Yes Alpha.” Her legs were shaking but she stood up and propped herself up against the wall so her ass was facing him, she even tilted it back for him to get a better view of her rear end. Derek slapped her pert ass grinning at the little gasp she gave at the sting of his hand against her skin. 

“God look at how wet your little cunt is, all from just sucking my cock.” Derek crooned as he used his fingertips to tug her soaked red panties out of the way to expose her wet pussy lips. 

“I’m a cock slut like you said Alpha.” Stiles gasped out, head dropping against the wall when his fingers pressed against her slick folds, seeing how wet and loose she was. 

“Indeed you are, now I hope your training has been going well after all I’m not in the mood to wait to stretch you.” Derek placed the head of his cock against her cunt, grinning as her hips pushed back against him eagerly. 

Derek gripped one of her hips with his free hand as he pushed himself into her inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of her tight, wet heat. Stiles was groaning mess as she pressed against the wall as her legs shook as her body adjusted to having Derek’s massive cock inside of her, splitting her open and keeping her feeling fuller than any of her toys ever had. 

“Fuck.” Derek growled as he rolled his hips making them both groan loudly as Stiles clenched around him and he throbbed inside of her. Derek grabbed Stiles wrists and pinned them above her head making her back arch and her ass pressed closer against his hips making him go deeper into her. 

“Be as loud as you want slut. I want your neighbors to know what a cock hungry little whore you are and how desperate you are for my cock.” Derek bit down on her neck as he started to move, he set of a pace of moving his hips back before he roughly snapped them forward driving back into her welcoming body. 

“Alpha!” Stiles cried loudly, her body shaking under the onslaught of hard thrusts Derek was giving her from behind. Derek’s fingers were tight around her wrists, keeping her immobile as he used her body for his own pleasure. She was so wet and full she started seeing spots in her vision as Derek fucked her hard against the bedroom wall, letting her wail out her pleasure. 

“Go on slut, come on my cock like I know you want to.” Derek ordered voice deep against her ear making her shudder and with one almost painfully hard thrust into her she let out a scream as her vision blacked out for a moment as she came harder than she ever had before. 

Stiles came back to her self to the feeling of Derek stepping back and his cum slowly dripping out of her as a snap of a camera went off. She blinked slowly as she looked over her shoulder at the man who was tucking his limp cock back into his jeans. His red eyes were locked on her still exposed cunt with a pleased smirk on his lips and he was setting her phone down on the table. 

“Now I expect you to upload that picture of your full and fucked open cunt to your blog tonight and let all your followers know who you belong to. Then maybe we’ll have more nights like this, now be a good slut and follow any orders I text you.” Derek tugged her into a fierce kiss before smacking her ass and disappearing out of her bedroom window. 

Derek grinned later that night when he was lounging in his bed when his phone dinged and it showed a new post from Stiles blog. 

Her exposed cunt showed up, full and dripping of his cum and her soaked red panties were standing out against her slightly red ass cheek. He had to admit it was a good photo, but he liked the caption more. 

“Alpha pounded my slutty cunt so hard with his massive cock before filling me up with his cum before he left me dripping and needy for more. Can’t wait for next time Alpha <3.” 

Derek chuckled at her obvious need and scrolled through the replies and reblog’s of people calling her a slut, liking her creampie and asking for more and what her Alpha’s cock looked like. Derek already had plans for their next time together and he knew she would love it if.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek finally managed to fish his phone out once the pack had left his loft, minus Stiles who was puttering around in the kitchen just putting leftovers in containers. He opened up Stiles blog and let out a growl as his cock started to harden in his pants at the photo and caption he saw. It was a shot of her blue lace panties, but there was a bulge in the front.

“Going to see Alpha now, he likes it when my pussy is ready for use. I wonder if he’ll like the toy I put in today?”

“Stiles.” Derek shut his phone off and stalked towards the kitchen where Stiles was leaning against the counter with a smirk on her plump lips.

“Finally saw the post huh Alpha? Here I thought you had some impressive self control during the meeting but apparently not.” Stiles teased before she found herself being tossed over Derek’s shoulder and being hurried towards his room. She let out a laugh, playfully slapping his perfect ass before he tossed her down onto his bed. 

“Come on Alpha.” She purred feeling the toy shift inside of her at the way she landed on the bed and a spike of arousal shot through her body. Derek’s eyes flashed red and his nostrils flared as he scented her arousal and his claws and fangs extended. 

“Green Alpha.” Stiles said firmly knowing they talked about Derek embracing more of his wolf side when they were together like this and she promised she would check in whenever he did something new like this to make sure she was okay and to pull him back if needed. 

“That’s my good slut.” Derek crooned as he ran his hand down her chest and pressed his heel down on her crotch making her cry out and legs twitch up as the action pressed the dildo deeper into her. 

“Now strip.” Derek ordered as he straightened up and watched with his jeans straining thanks to his erection as he watched with hooded eyes as she quickly stripped down until only her blue panties remained. Derek stopped her from taking those off and instead he used his claw on his index finger and sliced the fabric of the panties clean in two. Derek growled at the sight of the base of the dildo that was snug in her wet cunt and wrapped his fingers around the base. 

“You spent the whole meeting like this. You liked having your greedy cunt stuff full, I bet you would get off with me fucking you open in front of everyone.” Derek spoke, showing his fangs and Stiles whimpered at his words and the image they painted for her and more liquid slipped out around the toy inside of her. 

“God look at you, I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already a soaking mess.” Derek sounded amused as he yanked the toy out of her cunt. Stiles let out a cry as her body arched up off the bed at the action and she lay against the bed panting as she blinked up at him as he dragged his clawed fingers gingerly through the mess that was her thighs and pussy. Stiles let out a shuddering breath before Derek retracted his claws and buried two of his fingers into her cunt. 

“Alpha! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stiles gripped at the sheets of the bed as her hips thrusted up against his fingers needily as her legs spread wider. 

“Even with that toy inside of you for that whole time you’re still tight as hell.” Derek growled as he leaned down to suck at her right nipple, his fangs grazing her skin enough to send shivers over her body. 

“Need you inside of me Alpha.” Stiles groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair as he left marks over her breast before moving to repeat the action to her left one. 

“Of course you do, you’re a greedy little cock slut aren’t you?” Derek grinned with his fangs on full display as he pushed another finger into her while using his free still clawed hand to cup her left breast and tease her nipple with the tips of his claw. 

“Yes, yes! I’m a greedy cock slut, only for you Alpha. Please, please!” Stiles grabbed at his shoulders as she humped against his fingers feeling her orgasm starting to build up. 

“I can feel it building up inside of you slut, I bet you’ll be soaking me in a few more moments. You would like that wouldn’t you? Sorry slut, but you are only going to come on my cock tonight if you don’t then I’ll shove that toy back into you and keep you on edge until I feel like letting you come.” Derek growled out his order and she let out a soft sob as she nodded her head saying she understood. 

Derek slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of her, watching her bit her lip and swallow down her groans as she focused on not coming, but god it was hard. Derek’s fingers were amazing and talented as hell making her writhe underneath his fingers alone. 

“Turn over, face down and ass up.” Derek tugged his fingers out and smacked her flank to get her in gear. Stiles twisted her body until she was in the ordered position and let out a breath against the pillow her cheek was resting on. 

“I think it’s time we start a new kind of training my good little slut, I even got you a present to start you off.” Derek brushed the tip of a lubed up red-jeweled princess plug over her asshole. She spread her legs wider, they had talked about it and she couldn’t wait till he could use her ass as well. 

“Green Alpha.” 

“Remember to breath.” Derek advised as he nudged the tip into her ass that she had toyed around with before putting the dildo into her pussy after her shower. Stiles breath caught in her throat but gulped down oxygen as her ass was opened up by the width of the plug before the cool touch of the metal end pressed against her ass.

“Such a pretty sight.” Derek crooned as he parted her ass cheeks to take in the sight of the red gem glinting from its place. 

“I think you’re actually wetter now than you were before, of course you are. A good slut gets turned on by having their ass played with.” Derek grinned as he rubbed the head of his own leaking cock against her slick folds with a grin as she moaned at the touch. Stiles hide her blushing face against the pillow before she let out a loud groan as his cock was pushed into her, filling her and opening her wide around his girth. 

Stiles gripped the sheets before she rocked back against him once she adjusted to having him inside of her again, having the toy inside of her during the meeting before helped with that. Derek growled low in his throat as his claw extended again as he gripped her hips tightly, just the tips pressing against her skin but not hard enough to draw blood. Each time he drew back he couldn’t help but slam right back in, her wet heat clinging to him and urging him to stay inside of her. Derek buried his cock deep inside of her again before he decided to play with the new plug, Stiles let out a weak noise when he started to wiggle it and slowly pump it in and out of her ass while his cock throbbed inside of her cunt. 

“Alpha, please, please, please.” Stiles babbled as she rocked back against him, squeezing and clenching around his cock as her stomach flipped and twisted around as her orgasm built up. 

“Does my little slut want to come? Do you want to come with my cock inside of your greedy cunt and your pretty new plug in your tight ass?” Derek crooned verging on the mocking tone as he kissed down her spine as he rolled his hips and twisted the plug just a bit more. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Stiles agreed as she pushed back against him wantonly. 

“Go in then, come for your Alpha.” Derek ordered in a low rumbling tone and Stiles let out a scream when his clawed fingers brushed over her sensitive clit and she came hard on his cock, clamping down around his length. Derek let out something close to a strangled howl as her orgasm ripped his own out of him and he filled her cunt with his seed as he pushed the plug back into place in her ass. 

Stiles was sprawled out on her stomach breathing heavily as Derek slowly pulled out of her used pussy, his cum oozing out of her and down her thighs. Derek took a few moments to gather him wits before he grabbed her phone from the side table and snapped a photo knowing she would post it with a caption later. 

For now though Derek pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair, his wolf settling with his mate in his arms and the two settled into their post orgasm after glow. 

 

Later that night, Derek’s phone buzzed and he smirked as the photo of her dripping cunt and plugged ass appeared on his phone screen.

“Alpha started my anal training today before he fucked me into his mattress like a proper slut. Can’t wait for the bigger plug size Alpha <3.” 

“Soon baby.” Derek texted to Stiles who just sent a winky face back, making Derek roll his eyes fondly before he stared at the photo for a while longer.


End file.
